Cradlesong
by ThePunkyNerd
Summary: Dean and Sam help out a witch, and she thanks them by granting Sam's only wish: to have a child with Dean. WARNING: WINCEST & MPREG, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

How did this all happen? Dean wonders, lying next to his brother in the bed they share, their newborn daughter curled up comfortably in his arms.

He is past being shocked, now he's just in wonder, staring at the tiny features of the sleeping infant he's holding. She stirs from her sleep, whimpering before her bright blue eyes open.

"Hey beautiful, don't be scared. Daddy's got you." Dean strokes her smooth little face with his thumb and she relaxes, quickly falling back to her deep sleep.

"Everything okay?" Sam mumbles, still half-asleep but in Mother Hen Mode, and every noise their daughter makes wakes him and he has to check on her before going back to sleep.

"It's all good Sammy, I got it under control. Go back to sleep sweetheart, you need your rest." Dean smiles at Sam, who sleepily smiles back at him. He closes his eyes and settles back into the pillow before whispering "I love it when you call me sweetheart."

Ten months earlier, the boys were stuck in a small town in Missouri working a job with no leads. For the past month local natural healers and the like were being offed in an unpleasant manner.

After having no leads for an entire week, they grew desperate and traveled to a hilly forest in the outskirts in town dubbed Witches' Row. After several interviews, the strange inhabitants proved unhelpful, until they showed up on Hadley Cook's doorstep.

Dean was mumbling something along the lines of dude, forget it, let's call it a day. Sam shrugged and rang the doorbell, expecting another gruff, un-talkative person to answer the door.

"One moment please!" A cheery, singsong-y voice called from inside. A short, stout woman in her mid thirties dressed in a gray sweater and black lace skirt answered the door.

Her pleasant, sunburnt face lit up and she greeted them with a wide smile. "Good afternoon, gentleman. What can I do for you?" Sam explained their business, and she nodded in agreement, furrowing her brow.

She invited them inside and they agreed.

"Make yourselves at home, boys. I'll brew us some tea," she said, walking towards the small kitchen. Dean and Sam found the way to the cramped living room and plopped onto a faded blue couch.

Every corner in the odd room was filled with a glass tank of some creature.

The largest cage held four tree frogs, all curled up under a heat lamp. The other cages held snakes, which Dean frowned at. Hadley bustled in carrying an antique silver teapot and three mismatched cups.

After pouring them some tea, they exchanged conversation. She explained they had arrived just in time; for the past week she had been receiving threatening phone calls from a man she didn't know.

She said he had called her a harlot and a Satanist, and said he was going to kill her like he had the rest of the evil witches in town. Hadley had her suspicions of who the mystery caller was, and pointed the boys to a reclusive old man who owned a truck rental store in town.

It turned out she was right, the man became angry at witchcraft and anyone who practiced it after his wife was murdered by what he was sure was a curse.

After they finished the job, they went back to Hadley's house the same day to tell her the good news. She invited them inside once more, a coy smile on her lips.

After they were settled she began to talk enthusiastically. "I don't even know where to start to thank you boys," the witch started. "Thanks aren't necessary, ma'am, we're just glad you're safe," Sam started.

Hadley lifted up a finger to silence him, and shook her head. "Oh no, Sam. I have just the right idea to thank you two," she replied, getting up from her seat and walking towards the boys.

They looked at each other in confusion, as she used Sam's real name, not the fake one that he gave her. "How do you"- he started but she put a finger to her lips to silence him.

"Trust me. I have a gift for you. Now stand up, you two," she commanded, and they obeyed, confused. She first started with Dean, walking towards him and running her hand down his face, staring into his eyes.

She muttered and shook her head, then turning to Sam. She raised her arms, one hand cupped behind his neck, the other on his right cheek. She closed her eyes, mumbling indistinguishable words.

She kissed him gently on the mouth, her lips closing around his, and in his ear whispered "your wish is granted, Samuel Winchester." Sam winced and pulled back.

"Your gift will become evident in the next few weeks, boys. Don't thank me," she said, grinning that odd grin. The brothers didn't question it, but simply nodded and bolted out of the place.

As soon as they were walking back to the Impala Dean muttered "what the Hell was that about?!" Sam shook his head, and nervously said that she was going to grant a wish. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked Sam in the eye.

"Should I be nervous, Sammy?" "No Dean, it's all right, I promise." He took his big brother's hand in his, squeezing it once and silently climbed into the car.

They went back to the hotel and packed up, deciding to get as far away from the bizarre happening at once. Dean soon spotted a job far away, and they carried on with their life as normal. Well, for about six days or so.

Within the next week, Sam started having weird tastes for food. One morning he woke up with a fierce craving for Kraft macaroni and cheese, which he decided to shake off.

They started becoming more frequent and bizarre, like having the urge to devour half a dozen hard boiled eggs at midnight then puking them up all but ten minutes later.

Simultaneously, Sam was waking up every morning with a miserable headache and stomach flu like symptoms. After a solid week of Sam heaving up what little food was in his stomach while Dean stroked the back of his neck, Dean was getting worried.

Sam brushed his teeth, avoiding the back of his mouth, because he discovered that would start the gag reflex all over again. Dean's worry was evident on his face as he watched his brother/lover follow the routine he had become used to, rinsing his mouth free of the taste of bile. Sam looked up and wiped his face with a towel, acknowledging Dean's concerned expression in the mirror.

"Dean…" Sam started, trying to find the right words. Dean slipped his arm around Sam's waist. "What is it, Sammy?" He asked, walking towards the bed and sat down.

"I think I know why I'm like this." Sam said, eyes turning down, face a map of guilt.

"The witch, Hadley, you know, that odd woman we helped? Well, she said she was going to grant my wish and… this is it." Dean looked even more confused and Sam put his hands up.

"Just bear with me here, okay?! I, I just… ugh!" Sam exclaimed, frustrated because he couldn't find the right words.

"Sam what are you talking about? Why would you want this, why would you want to be so sick? If that bitch cursed you then"- Sam stopped him instantly by blurting out the thought that was darting between both their minds.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what?! Sammy, how could that happen, we're both dudes- and, oh God, Sammy…" Dean jumped off the bed, his hand wildly running through his hair as he tried to sort it out.

Sam joined him, leaning slightly to let their eyes meet, Sam's deep, sad eyes staring into his bright green eyes. "

I know, I know how crazy this sounds but just think. I've always wanted this, I've always wanted a family with you, that was my wish… she knew that, and now... This happens." Sam was still having trouble making proper sentences, making Dean read between the lines.

Sam wound his fingers through Dean's, searching for some tiny amount of comfort amongst the confusion. Dean automatically squeezed his hand and forced a weak smile. "No, no I get it now, Sammy. I get it. I just have to think about this." Dean sat back down, shaking his head and mumbling.

"What are we gonna do, Sammy? How is this going to work? How are you gonna deliver this child, I mean come on, we all know men aren't designed to, you know…" Dean trailed off, hands falling to his sides. "Dean, please, don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'm sure we could find a doctor that specializes in hoodoo and everything will be just _fine_."

Sam sat down next to his big brother and took his face in both his hands. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into his brother's touch. "Please, De, trust me." Sam said, using the nickname he used when they were kids.

"Okay, okay. I won't worry and I'll trust you." Sam's hands were still on Dean's face, the calloused fingers working their way down his face and neck, and Dean kissed every one of Sam's fingers.

"But this is good, right? I mean, I'm going to have a baby, _our _baby. We should be happy… You should be happy," Sam said innocently, eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Sammy…" Dean eased his little brother into a gentle, very un-Dean like embrace, pressing Sam's head into his shoulder, stroking his hair and sighing. "Of course I'm happy, Sammy, I've never been happier."

Sam stayed there, leaning against Dean until he unexpectedly fell backwards, flopping onto the bed, taking a startled Sam with him. Sam busted into giggles, and simply nuzzled into Dean tighter. "I love you, Dean." "I love you too Sammy, so much."

The next nine months were compacted into a bizarre blur. Dean was busier than ever, renting a log cabin in Nowhereville, Wisconsin to keep Sam safe and out of reach. He got a job as a road construction worker, working from six to six to keep Sam and their unborn child supported.

With much research they did find a kind, elderly retired doctor named Andrew McCormick who happened to be a Wicken, and who apparently was not shocked at seeing a pregnant man.

Months before Sam was due, he explained to them what the process would be like. He would put Sam under a heavy anesthetic before performing a C-section. Sam nodded and grabbed Dean's hand, who squeezed tightly in return.

In the passing months, Sam grew bored at home, with nothing to do but sit around and wait for his Dean to return. He tried to take up hobbies to pass the time, one of them being cooking, which Dean greatly appreciated.

In a cold and miserable afternoon in January, Sam was paralyzed with agonizing pangs in his stomach. Sam was terrified and couldn't move from the couch until Dean came home.

He called for his big brother and Dean was at his side in a split second. He hurriedly packed some necessities and drove him to Andrew's house. He shuffled Sam away into the back room, which used to be a study but now doubled as an operating room.

Dean stole a glance of Andrew laying Sam down on the operating table, and Dean prayed to whoever or whatever God that existed would watch over his Sammy. An agonizing hour later, Dean heard the hearty wail of a newborn baby and thanked every God he ever heard of for protecting them. Andrew shuffled out of the back room, wiping his hands with a towel.

He wordlessly smiled and motioned for Dean to follow him. Dean awkwardly approached the room, seeing Sam propped up in pillows, holding a tiny bundle of dark brown curls wrapped in a blanket. "Come meet your daughter, De," Sam said, smiling widely.

Dean nervously walked towards the bed, stopping and standing over Sam. He gazed at the tiny, wrinkled face of his baby girl. He was at loss for words and finally spoke. "Oh, Sammy… she's just perfect. C- Can I hold her?" He sputtered nervously.

"Of course, come here, sit down," Sam said, patting the bed with his free hand. Dean slowly sat down on the bed, holding his arms out. Sam slowly –almost reluctantly- handed Dean their baby. Dean carefully picked her up and cradled her with one arm, and with the other arm he gently traced her features, smiling.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing deep, dark pools. Dean gasped and mumbled "wow." "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just… she's so incredible. She's so beautiful, Sammy. I just can't believe she's ours. What are we gonna call her?" Dean whispered.

"Leah," Sam answered. "Leah Victoria." "Leah Victoria," Dean repeated. "It's beautiful. It suits you, gorgeous," Dean whispered to his daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "We have to take you home, little one," Dean whispered.

Sam was already drifting off, and Dean felt awful having to wake him up, but he didn't want to overstay their welcome. He eventually helped Sam into the car, before carefully strapping Leah in the pink carrier he'd brought for her. He paid the Andrew a hefty amount and thanked him excessively before departing.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean first carried Leah in her car seat inside the cabin before carrying an exhausted Sam and gently easing him into the bed they shared. Leah woke from her slumber, wailing suddenly after noticing she was left alone. Sam sat up suddenly, looking panicked.

"Where is she, where's Leah?" He tried to stumble out of the bed to look for her, but winced at the thick stitches keeping his stomach together.

Dean was at his aide instantly, easing him back into bed. "Sammy, it's all right, it's all right. She's in her car seat. Here, want to hold her while I get her bottle ready?"

Sam nodded, still worried for his baby's safety.

Dean unbuckled her from her car seat, wrapping her in the fuzzy pink blanket he bought for her months back. Still crying, Dean held her close. "Hey, sweetheart it's all right, it's all gonna be all right.

Daddy's gonna get you a bottle, would you like that, hmmm?" Dean was speaking in an unnaturally high pitched voice, and it amused Sam to no end. Dean handed Sam Leah, and he gratefully pulled her into his arms.

Dean went around to getting a bottle prepared while Sam tried to soothe her crying. By the time Dean got to the two, Sam was looking panicked. "Dean, she won't stop crying," he sputtered nervously.

"No it's all right, she's just hungry." Dean assured him, handing him the bottle. Sam offered it to her, and she hungrily clutched the bottle while her pretty blue eyes lit up as she looked up at her dad.

Dean wound his arm around Sam's waist, smiling. "See? She was just hungry."

Dean couldn't stop smiling while looking at his little girl, his finger clenched tightly in her tiny hand.

"Dean… can you believe she's ours, that we created her? She's so beautiful and perfect," Sam said, his words trailing off. He simply pressed his forehead to his baby's and pulling her even closer to him.

"I know, it's amazing," Dean murmured. "You're amazing," Dean said, smiling and kissing Sam's cheek. "You're pretty amazing yourself," Sam said, turning to tenderly return the kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean could feel the parting of Sam's lips as he smiled through the kiss. Dean twirled locks of Sam's hair, letting his fingers trace his face, neck, then trail down his chest and finally resting on Sam's swollen, scarred belly, trying to add comfort the best way he knew how: touch.

Sam winced and Dean pulled his hand back.

"Sammy baby I'm sorry… I forgot, I was just trying to help." Sam silenced his apologies with a sweet, lingering kiss, humming deep in his throat his appreciation of Dean.

"It's all right, Dean. It's all right," Sam whispered. Sam sat back up to adjust Leah, who had finished her bottle and was squirming out of her blanket.

After burping her, Sam rocked her in his arms until she started to doze off.

He bundled her back up and leaned against the headboard.

"She doesn't need to sleep in her crib tonight, does she? I just don't want to leave her alone." Sam said, looking down at the sleeping infant. Dean shook his head.

"It's fine, she can stay with us. There's no safer place in the world for her." Sam smiled and gently placed her between them, still staring in awe at the beautiful little creature they created.

Sam closed his eyes and began to doze instantly, while Dean stayed awake, feeling the need to watch over them both.

The exhaustion of the day was wearing on him though, and he could feel himself start to give in and fall asleep. He kept his eyes open for one more minute to check on his baby and his Sammy to make sure they were both okay. He smiled widely and thought that this feels _right_; him, Sam, and their child, together.

A distant memory of a song Dean had heard years back came to mind, and he found the words perfect and began to sing softly.

"This world can be so cruel, but let me sing for you this cradle song." He kissed the top of his baby's head once more and smiled.

He couldn't remember the rest of the song, and simply settled back into the covers, closing his eyes.

"That was beautiful, De," whispered Sam, startling Dean, who thought he was asleep.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"You first," came Sam's reply.

"I love you Sammy, love you and Leah more than anything," Dean said, thought to remind him in case Sam had forgotten.

"Love you too Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy wake up! Daddyyyyy!"

Sam woke up to a pair of tiny hands gripping his face with all their might.

His two year old daughter was plopped between her parents in their bed, half of her little body propped onto Sam's.

He mumbled and rolled over to face Leah, smiling sleepily.

She grinned and snuggled into his chest.

"What's the matter honey?" Sam asked.

"It's Sat-a-day. Sat-a-day is when you make pancakes."

Dean awoke shortly after, hair ruffled with sleep, eyes half open.

"Where's the fire Lee-Lee?" He asked, using the nickname he gave her when she was just a few weeks old.'

"No fire, pancakes," said Leah firmly, and both Sam and Dean chuckled.

This is how their life has been for the past few years, the brothers and their daughter, living together in a quiet house among fields and forests in Wisconsin.

Dean still worked as a construction worker but took up considerably less hours, while Sam stayed at home with Leah, and attended school online.

Sam wanted to get his bachelor's degree and eventually start teaching at a college or high school.

They had a perfect life: they loved their daughter and each other. But something was missing.

That night, after putting Leah to bed, Dean walked into the master bedroom they shared to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, brow furrowed.

Dean knew this face of Sam's, it meant that he was thinking hard about something.

Dean promptly sat next to him. "What's up, Sammy? Whatcha thinking about?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking… I think it's time Leah has a little sibling."

This came as a shock to Dean, whose eyes grew wide.

"Wow Sammy, how long have you been thinking about this?"

"For awhile now, I guess. A month or so. What, you don't agree? Let me know here."

Sam turned around to face Dean, as he was staring at the carpet the whole time he was talking.

"No, Sammy, I mean I think it's a great idea and I agree… Leah would love a little sibling, it's just…" Dean trailed off, not finding the right words.

"It's just what?" "It's just, are you sure you're okay with carrying our child again?"

Sam looked hurt, and stood up off the bed, arms crossed. "What, are you saying I couldn't handle it? Because I damn well handled it okay last time."

"No that's not what I meant, Sammy, don't be mad." Dean rose and placed a hand to Sam's cheek, stroking his skin with his thumb. "I've thought about this myself. I think we should do it."

"Really?" Sam smiled.

"Of course, baby, why wouldn't I?"

Sam suddenly grabbed Dean into a tight hug, nuzzling into his neck and stayed that way for some time. "I love you Dean. I can't wait to carry our baby," Sam whispered.

"I love you Sammy," Dean whispered back.

They pulled away from each other, and Sam noticed tears brimming in the corners of Dean's eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just so happy Sammy. I can't believe this happened, that I'm so lucky to have you and Leah and this life together." Dean kissed Sam once more, this time it was ferocious and full of want and need, full of love and heat and passion.

They collapsed onto the bed, and giggled like teenagers as they took each other's clothes off.

They made love that night and afterwards they fell back into bed, happy and exhausted, tangled up in each other's arms. They lay there without speaking, until Dean spoke up.

"Hey, Sammy?"

"What?"

"You know we're gonna have to go visit that crazy frog lady."


	5. Chapter 5

**The conclusion to this story is dedicated to my pet frog David Tennant, the frog who would sit on my laptop while I wrote and read my fanfictions without judging me. May he rest in peace.**

The next morning, they were on the road to Missouri to visit Hadley, the witch that blessed Sam with Leah two years before.

Since Leah was born, they trusted only one person to watch her when they weren't home: their neighbor, Allie, the college student that lived a few blocks away.

Allie held Leah and they both waved goodbye to the boys as they drove away.

Sam was ecstatic, but also nervous at the same time to meet Hadley, wondering if she would be willing to do it again.

They arrived at Hadley's doorstep, and Dean knocked slowly.

Hadley opened the door and smiled wide. "Sam! Dean! How long has it been? Years! It's been years!"

She said, kissing them both on the cheek before inviting them inside.

Sam blushed and Dean looked uncomfortable as they sat themselves down on her faded couch.

She was babbling on as she went into the kitchen to "get a kettle going."

Dean eyed the various tanks of amphibians in her living room and shook his head.

"Sammy, I cannot wait to get out of here," he whispered. "You and me both," Sam replied.

Hadley came bustling back into the living room with a tray of mismatched cups, spoons, and a silver teapot.

She swished around the room, her floor-length braid of hair dragging along the ground.

"So what brings you boys back to my doorstep?" She asked, passing out cups of tea.

"Well, uh, first of all…" Dean started, letting Sam finish.

"We wanted to thank you. Thank you for giving me that gift, Ms. Cook. You have no idea how much we've appreciated having a baby together," said Sam gratefully.

Hadley waved her hand at Sam. "Oh, nonsense, you don't need to thank me, 'twas nothing."

"No, it really was. We are so thankful," Sam finished. Hadley smiled and patted his hand.

"Well, you're welcome. What did you name the child?"

"Leah. We named her Leah Victoria," said Dean. "Lovely name. But, boys, I have a feeling you didn't come all the way here just to say thank you. Am I correct?"  
Sam nodded. "Yes ma'am. I… was, well I was wondering if you could… Could you do it again?"

Hadley cocked her head and smiled that odd smile of hers. "Of course. You two saved my life, and besides, I don't know a more honest and loving couple deserving of this. Here, stand up, Sam."

Sam did as he was told, and Hadley started mumbling incantations that neither of the brothers could understand. She kissed Sam's lips firmly and pulled away.

"Now then, can't you two stay and chat for a bit? I do love the company," said the witch. "Oh, sure. Uh, how are your frogs?" Started Dean awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

Hadley pressed a hand to her heart. "Oh my sweet heavens. I forgot to say. My poor frog David died just the other day. So tragic."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Dean said awkwardly.

They stayed for another hour and talked, mostly about whatever random subject Hadley brought up. Sam finally saved both of them by mentioning they wanted to get home before Leah's bedtime, and Dean agreed.

Hadley hugged them both goodbye, and sent them on their way.

On the way home, Dean contacted Andrew on the way home, the retired Wiccan doctor who delivered Leah.

He was happy to hear from them again and told them that he had acquired an ultrasound machine, so they could schedule regular checkups, which relieved Sam.

Sam seemed to be even more overprotective and nervous about this pregnancy than with Leah, and he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

When they got home, Dean paid Allie and she left, but first Leah demanded a hug. "Bye Ah-ee!" she said. The boys put Leah to bed, and flopped down into their own, exhausted.

The next week, Sam woke up one morning with a monstrous craving for powdered sugar doughnuts. He promptly bought and devoured four of them before puking them all up shortly afterwards.

He was still in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet when Dean woke and found him. He rushed to his side, stroking his back until he was done emptying his stomach.

"Sammy, do you think you're…" Dean started once Sam had cleaned himself up.

"Do I think I'm pregnant? This isn't just food poisoning or anything like that. I know what it feels like," Sam said, absently placing a hand on his belly.

Dean smiled and hugged his brother, who hugged him back with just as much vigor. "We're gonna have a baby, Sammy. Can you believe it?" "No… I can't. But I'm happy, I'm so happy," said Sam, a wide smile on his face.

He kissed Dean twice, smiling the whole time.

They went to their regular check-ups at Andrew's, using the excuse that they needed Allie so often was that they were both going grocery shopping.

After the first few months, they were going to find out whether their baby was a boy or girl. Sam always grew nervous in the car rides to Andrew's; he was always scared there was going to be something wrong with the baby. Dean sensed it and held his brother's hand while driving.

"Everything's gonna be all right, baby. This is exciting, right? We get to know if Leah's going to have a brother or sister." Sam simply nodded wordlessly.

Sam got set up and let Andrew do his work, leaning back and trying to relax.

"Well, he seems to be very healthy, guys. Everything is normal." Andrew said.

"Wait, he's a he?" Dean asked. Andrew nodded. "It's a boy," he said simply. Sam grinned, looking at Dean and seeing an equally happy reaction.

Sam clutched his hand and smiled, leaning over to kiss him when Andrew left the room. After that day, the calm and happiness that settled over the house was soon to be interrupted. That night, the nightmare started.

That night, Dean woke to quiet sobbing, and still half asleep, sat up in bed to notice Sam wasn't in bed, but standing in front of the window in their bedroom.

His arms gripped the wall, his tall form shaking with sobs.

"Sammy?" Dean asked groggily. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean got up and walked towards Sam.

He faced Sam and rubbed his shoulders and he relaxed some, his sobbing continuing. "Sammy, baby, what happened? Here, just sit down," Dean said, easing him onto the bed.

"Dean, it was so awful. I lost our baby, it was stillborn, and there was just blood everywhere… and you said you hated me, it was all my fault, all my fault…" Sam's voice trailed off, and his sobs continued even harder at the mention of his nightmares.

"Oh Sammy… You're okay, it's okay, it was just a dream shh, shh, it's okay." Dean whispered, kissing him gently and holding him like a child.

Once Sam had calmed down some, Dean released him from his iron grip and faced him.

"Hey, Sammy, listen." Dean gently lay a hand on Sam's ever-growing belly. "You are going to deliver our baby just like you did Leah, strong and healthy okay? Nothing's going to go wrong."

Sam sniffed and said "You think so?"

"I know so," came Dean's reply. "It's all gonna be all right." Dean clutched Sam in his arms again, and they fell asleep like that, Dean sitting up and Sam curled up in his arms like a child.

Dean barely got any sleep that night, watching over Sam and waiting to see if he would wake up again.

He didn't, and slept like a baby, but the next morning he wouldn't get out of bed.

"Morning baby," Dean said, stooping down to kiss Sam's forehead.

Sam mumbled something that sounded like morning, but Dean couldn't be sure.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Dean frowned and kissed him again, this time on the lips, and let it linger.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean."

They stayed like that for a few hours, before they heard Leah singing and talking in her crib.

Dean chuckled and said "I'll go get her."

He eased Sam back into the bed, standing up and kissed Sam once more before leaving.

He walked into Leah's room, lifting her out of her crib and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Lee-Lee," he said cheerfully. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, let's go see Daddy, he said, setting Leah down. "Hey dolly, Daddy's not feeling good this morning, can you go give him a hug to make him feel better?"

"Daddy sick?" Leah asked quizzically, head cocked to the side.

Dean nodded and said "Yes, Daddy's sick."

Leah padded into the master bedroom, hopping onto the bed and giving Sam, who was curled up under the blankets, a bear hug.

"I wuv you Daddy," she said.

Sam turned to face his little girl and his solemn face broke out into a smile.

"I love you too honey, so, so much." Sam said, taking her into his arms and holding her close.

She soaked up her Daddy's affection and relaxed into him.

Dean was standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene, glad to know Sam was feeling better. He decided to let them be and went downstairs to start on breakfast.

The nightmares carried on at least once a week, and Dean's vain attempts at making things better was causing stress on both of them.

The days were growing closer to Sam's due date, and his nervousness was evident.

Dean's comforting words and gestures were helping, but spending as much time with Leah as he could was helping Sam more.

The toddler was more sensitive to emotion than any adult was, and she always sensed when Sam was nervous or not feeling well, and she would always give him a bear hug or kiss his cheek.

Three weeks before his due date, Sam woke up at four a.m. with the feeling that something was wrong.

The baby in his belly was constantly moving, flip flopping, kicking and the like, but this night he wasn't moving at all, and Sam was terrified.

Sam woke Dean up and begged him to take him to Andrew's.

Dean called Allie and told her it was an emergency and that he needed to take Sam to the hospital.

Sam said nothing when they were getting ready to go, but as soon as he got in the car he was crying.

"Sammy, it's all right, it's gonna be fine, don't worry," Dean soothed, but his words had no effect on the terrified Sam.

They got to Andrew's in record time, Dean speeding the entire way there.

When they made it to Andrew's quaint house, Sam tearfully explained the situation, and Andrew hurriedly started an ultrasound.

"It seems his heart is beating, but very slowly. If you look here," he said, pointing to a spot on the black and white screen, "the umbilical cord is tightening itself around his neck. I have to operate," Andrew said.

"It is three weeks early, but the worst case scenario is that his weight will be low and his lungs will be underdeveloped and he will have to be in an incubator, but I'm prepared to deal with that.

"Yes, whatever you can, just save him please," Sam begged, eyes welling up with tears.

Dean sat on the edge of the table and wrapped Sam in his arms. "I love you Sammy, I love you more than life itself and nothing that can happen will change that," Dean whispered in his ear. Sam sniffled and kissed Dean chastely, before Dean left the room to let Andrew do his work.

Dean paced around the small dining-room-turned-waiting-area, and achingly cried for the first twenty minutes before pulling himself together. It was an hour and forty minutes before he heard the first cry.

It sounded like a cat getting its tail pulled at first, but eventually grew louder into a full-blown bawl.

Dean rushed towards the door, but Andrew was there first, opening it with one hand. His other arm was taken up by a tiny blue bundle.

"You have a son," said Andrew, smiling. Dean 's hand covered his mouth, tears filling his eyes. His arms reached out to hold his newborn baby.

"Hey, hey, buddy. Don't cry, everything's all right. Daddy's got you," He said quietly, rocking the infant back and forth.

Suddenly the happiness he felt was gone when he thought about Sam's condition. "Sam what about Sam? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Dean sputtered.

"Yes, he's fine, he's just resting. Although he's not fully awake yet. Here, let me pull up a chair and let you sit by his side. I thought you'd want to." Andrew walked to the kitchen to find a chair, while Dean cradled his son close to him.

The newborn's cries were still present, but they turned into a quiet whimper while Dean held him. "So what happened? Is he all right?" Dean asked about his baby.

"Yes, and it's nothing short of a miracle. He weighs a healthy seven pounds, and his breathing is completely healthy and normal." Dean smiled and kissed the infant's forehead.

Andrew left the room, leaving Dean to wait for Sam to wake up.

Shortly after Sam's eyes slowly opened. "Hey, sweetheart. You're awake."

"Dean," Sam said happily, smiling groggily. He laid a hand on his belly and his face grew alarmed. "The baby, what happened?" He then noticed the bundle Dean was holding.

"He's right here, and he's fine," Dean said, handing him to Sam without question.

"Oh, oh thank god," Sam said, clutching his baby close, studying all the tiny features in his face.

"What are we gonna name him, Sammy?"

"I was thinking Oliver. Oliver John," Sam said.

"Oli," said Dean, smiling. "I like it."

Sam stayed over at Andrew's house that night with baby Oli for observation while Dean went home to relieve Allie.

The next morning, Dean brought Leah with when he left to pick Sam and baby Oli up.

She was simply ecstatic to meet her little brother. Dean piled them in the car and drove them home, happy to lay Sam down in his own bed, and lay Oli down in his crib, but not before holding him some more.

That night, after Dean put both Leah and Oli to bed, he crawled in next to Sam, who was trying with all his might not to fall asleep.

"Hey, sweetheart, go to sleep. I'll get up with Oli if he wakes up, okay?" Dean ran his hands through Sam's hair, stroking his neck, shoulders and back.

"I love you, you know that? I'm so proud of you, staying home and taking such great care of Leah, and now delivering our baby, you're incredible, Sammy."

Sam turned to kiss Dean, and smiled. "Thanks De, I love you too," Sam simply replied, his eyes drooping from exhaustion.

It wasn't three hours before Oli started crying his hearty cry, begging for food and comfort.

Dean, true to his word, got up out of bed and walked to Oli's crib and held him. "Shh, shh. It's all right, baby. Everything's gonna be all right," Dean soothed, walking downstairs to fix a bottle for the infant.

Sam was awake the whole time, but unwilling to get out of bed.

He could've sworn as he was falling back asleep hearing Dean singing softly to their baby. "This world can be so cruel, but let me sing for you this cradlesong."

**The End**

**Well whoever's reading this, thanks for sticking with this till the end. Hope you enjoyed it! Can't believe my little spring break project from last year turned into this eleven page monstrosity. But I sure am glad it did :)**


End file.
